


Naruto Character X Reader Insert One Shots

by anerdnamedalex



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, Lemon, Light Bondage, Other, Smut, Sub Hatake Kakashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-24 09:57:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14952477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anerdnamedalex/pseuds/anerdnamedalex
Summary: collection of Naruto One Shots and Inserts Open to Requests





	1. Stay Cool (Kakashi x Reader)

" _Can it get any hotter?_ " You thought to yourself, annoyed. Sitting on the couch, wrapped in a silky kimono, a gift from Kakashi on one of his previous missions. Speaking of Kakashi, you looked around the apartment you two shared, how was it possible for one place to get so dirty so quickly? Especially when Kakashi was gone half the time? You sighed, standing up, you started to pick your stuff up around the place, humming to yourself you quickly found a rhythm and pace and the apartment was cleaner than it was before Kakashi had left. Proud of your work you went to the kitchen and started boiling a kettle for a pot of tea. You looked out your window at the beautiful view of the city. It was your favorite place in the entire house, and you could stand at the counter for hours. 

Suddenly, you felt a cool blade pressed against your lower back, with a hand wrapped around your waist, fingers trailing up the rich, red silk to your hip bones. 

"Is that a knife?" You asked, not turning to face the person behind you. "Or are you just happy to see me?" 

"Was I that obvious?" Your boyfriend's voice sounded, the soft masked lips hovering by your ear. 

"No, I just knew it was you."  You smiled, turning around. "Call it.. lovers intuition." You grinned up at him, and you could sense him smirking underneath his mask. 

"Making tea?" He asked, trying to make small talk, but you saw his Adams apple bob as he gulped heavily. 

"Mhm... I'm thinking green tea, but do you want something stronger?" You asked, moving towards the stove and removing the kettle. Kakashi blushed slightly as he saw the way your kimono clung to your hips and ass, and the way the slit ran all the way up your thigh, revealing the tender, pale flesh. 

"No.. I..." He was embarrassed at how his voice caught. You turned around, smirking and sipping your tea. 

"You're home early." You commented, pushing yourself onto the counter, your kimono sliding off your shoulder slightly, to reveal the top of your breast. Kakashi was aware that you were teasing him, but he was enjoying it.

"I missed you." He stated plainly and you were the one to be surprised now, he never showed his emotions like this. You motioned him closer and he obliged, you pulled his headband off, gently placing it beside you. You kissed his cheek, right below his eye, feeling the raised flesh of the scar beneath your lips. You pulled his mask down gently, his eyes closed with contentment, first you kissed his high cheekbones, then the tip of his nose, and finally his lips. He pulled you closer to him, his hipbones resting at the level of the counter. You sighed and ran your fingers through his messy silver hair. Wrapping your legs around him, he lifted you off the counter, and without breaking the kiss, brought you into your bedroom. 

You landed on your back, feeling the soft, billowy comforter beneath you. When Kakashi tossed you, he loosened your kimono enough that more of your pale flesh exposed itself, revealing the fact that you were wearing nothing underneath. Kakashi looked at you, and the slight pink blush across his cheeks deepened and spread up to the tips of his ears. You laughed, watching the calm, and cool Shinobe squirm. 

"What's the matter Kakashi?" You laughed, reveling in the power you held over him. 

"Hm, nothing." He said, subtly undoing his shirt. "Is that the kimono I bought you?" He asked, his voice catching again at the end. 

"Oh? I don't remember." You feigned innocence, turning over onto your side and resting your head in your hand, giving you a better view of Kakashi, who was now working on getting his pants off. In such a rush he forgot about the rug on the side of the bed, and fumbled before hovering over you, straddling you on the edge of the mattress. He sat silently, almost as a hunter watching his prey, you could tell that he was formulating exactly what was going to happen, and you decided that you were going to take things into your own hands. You were never much of a fighter, but you knew a few tricks, and used Kakashi's own weight to flip him underneath you. 

"(Y/N)?" He questioned, looking up at you with a lusty look in his eyes. You undid the tie on your kimono and let it fall open. You could feel Kakashi Harden beneath you, lightly you rubbed circles with your hips and Kakashi grunted, while you leaned forward. 

"It's my turn tonight." You whispered, the silk of your kimono running over Kakashi's chest and arms, he shivered and nodded. You reached up, and using the sash around your waist, made makeshift ties for Kakashi, of course he could break the bonds if needed, but you knew he would behave himself. 

"Alright." He looked amused, and his eyes glittered with humor. 

"Now, the same rules apply." You began, stroking Kakashi's face, he leaned his face up to kiss you and you tsked. "Not until I say so." You tightened the bonds and leaned back, returning to your seat of power, perched right above Kakashi's hardened member. "You keep your hands right there until I say otherwise, you break this rule and punishment will occur." You command, and thinking of something, you hop off of your boyfriend, and rummage through the bottom drawer of your nightstand, you pull out the riding crop that Kakashi likes to use on you, during his domination. You stand at the edge of the bed, feet apart, in a demanding stance, and strike the crop across your hand, creating a loud crack. You see Kakashi's face twist upwards into a smirk, but he also looks a little concerned. You know he's not afraid of the pain, but you give him a gentle strike across his stomach. 

"Was that too hard?" You ask, concerned, and Kakashi rolls his eyes. 

"No (Y/N) that was not too hard." He laughs, and you strike him again, slightly rougher this time and he shivers, with delight. 

"You'll refer to me as Okusama." You command and he smirks. 

"Okay, Okusama." He purrs, and you walk around to the light switch, turning it off. "Wait, what are you doing?" He asks and keeping your dominating stance, you turn your head over your shoulder. 

"We'll turn the lights on when I decide." You tell him and he chuckles. 

"Yes Okusama." He plays along, and you get a familiar tingle in your stomach. 

"Hang on." You say, dropping the act for a minute. You go into the kitchen and grab Kakashi's Shinobe headband, bringing it back into the bedroom, you see that Kakashi has behaved himself and remains tied to where he was when you left. You grab the crop again, and tease him, running it up his thigh and across his chest. 

"What next... Okusama?" He asks and you crawl up onto the bed, you bring your hips up into the air, and Kakashi's hips ache to buck up to yours but you widen your stance, so he is unable to create friction. 

"Mmmmm, no not right now Kobito No Shonen." You purr and kiss him gently on the lips, he seeks to deepen the kiss, but you refuse. You hover yourself over him so he has to strain to reach you, and you tie his band around his eyes, so he is now blind. 

"Okay (Y/N) How far are you planning on taking this?" Kakashi asks, seriously this time and you laugh. 

"It's up to you." You tell him and he nods, taking a deep breath. You know Kakashi is very shy in the bedroom, and it even took coaxing for him to try Dominating you, he usually keeps it vanilla, but liked to please you, and right now you were enjoying this. 

"Do you know where my favorite chakra of yours is?" You ask, and he sighs, pressing against the lower abdomen, and he inhaled a deep breath. 

"Sacral." He sighs and you nod. You begin at the crown chakra, and make your way down his chakras, kissing each of them. He sighs and you can feel his powers, they tingle your lips, and eac of them leave a different sensation. You finally end at the Sacral chakra, right below his belly button and he bucks his hips up. 

"Holy Shit!" He hissed, and you clicked your tongue again. 

"Mmmm. naughty boy." You stood and reached for the crop, you trailed it down his cheek and down his chest. "This is your final warning Kakashi, any more vulgar language, and you'll be punished." You remind him and he nods, breathing shallowly. 

You smirk up at him, although you know he can't see and make your way even further down. You stop at the band of his shorts and using your teeth, you tug them down, releasing his hard member. He groans and you pull his shorts all the way off. You see his thigh muscles twitch as he tries to keep his hips from bucking. You found it funny that a man who had trained so long and so hard to become a disciplined Shinobe would be reacting this way. It made you want more. 

Placing your lips to his chest you gently bite down and you hear him growl, you smirk and work your way downwards, until you reach his member, you press a kiss to the underside of his shaft and lick your way upwards. You look upwards and his face is grimaced in concentration. You blow cool air onto him and he clenches his jaw, trying to keep still. You wrap your hand around him and start to stroke, very gently and tantalizingly slow. You gently rock your hips back and forth against his thigh, trying to get some friction for yourself, he sighs and you shush him gently. 

"Shh Shh Shh Koito No Shonen..." You slowed your pace even further and he groaned, starting to strain against the bonds. 

"Please let me go Okusama." He begged, but you knew he wasn't really trying otherwise he could have broken the flimsy silk that held him to the bed. 

"Not yet not yet." You bend down, and let him kiss you deeply, he stuck his tongue deep inside your mouth, and you battled for dominance, when he won out you sighed, and stroke him harder and faster. 

"Please Okusama I could make you feel so good." He begged again, and you removed his blindfold. 

"Say I love you." You commanded, and he stopped struggling for a minute, looking at your eyes. He leaned backwards, his head resting in the pillow. 

"I love you (Y/N) (Y/L/N)." He said, cheeks burning bright red. You leaned down and kissed him deeply again, and he slipped his hands through the bonds, wrapping his arms around you and pulling you closer. You knew the little charade was over when he escaped the bonds, and now it was just you and Kakashi. You leaned backwards and felt him slip into you, slowly. You cried out and he stopped, looking very concerned. 

"Are you okay?" He asked and you nodded, breathing heavily. 

"Yeah.. it's just... been a while." You moaned and he almost laughed, until you lowered yourself onto him and then he let out a loud groan. "I missed you so much." You told him, and he moaned, filling you entirely, you leaned forward and kissed him deeply. He slowly bounced and hit you deep inside. You let out a yelp and he stopped, a worry line between his brow. You laughed, and took over, moving your hips up and down, setting the pace, and slowly grinding your hips against his. He dug his head into the crook of your neck and inhaled deeply, breathing in your scent, and kissing your neck. You sighed contentedly and ran your fingers through his hair, he smirked against your skin, loving the feeling of your hands in his silver locks. Soon he couldn't take it much longer, he bucked his hips up, moving you up and down, and you threw your head back, as he lay flat on the bed, you lifted yourself as he thrusted into you, at first he had rhythm and pace, but when he saw your face of ecstasy and heard your gentle cries and mews of pleasure, he seemed to lose all control, thrusting wildly into you, you sighed and moved his hand to your clitoris as well, he got the picture and rubbed you harshly, you hissed and bucked your hips. 

"Kakashi!" You cried out, your walls tightening around him, on the edge of your climax. Kakashi couldn't hold it off any longer and hearing your scream his name set him over the edge, and it was the first time you could remember that Kakashi came before you. He pulled out of you and you giggled, as he pounced and flipped you over, pinning you to the bed, and attacking your clit with his surprisingly tender fingers. He kissed your face and neck, your chest and anywhere he could find that wasn't covered in silk. You kissed him through your giggles, and he surprised you, sticking his fingers inside of you, hitting your G-Spot almost perfectly. You arched your back and cried out as you came. You both sat there for a minute, raggedly breathing, you still laughed, he put his head on your chest.

"I won." You giggled and you felt his eyelashes tickle your chest as he rolled his eyes. 

"Oh, so now it's a competition? Whoever comes first loses?" He said sarcastically, and you chuckled again, pulling his hair gently back, you forced him to look up at you. 

"Yes." You laughed and he he chortled, kissing your face wherever he could, not even bothering to line it up with your lips. 

"I believe this is your first win then." He allowed and you laughed, then sighed, rolling into him you wrapped your arms around the Shinobe, sighing deeply you snuggled your head into his chest. 

"I missed you so much." You said again and wrapped his arms around you, slipping his hand under your kimono his fingers trailing down your back, between silk and skin. "I love you." You told him and he pressed his forehead to yours, intertwining your third eye chakras, this was a way for him to allow you into his mind, so you could understand what words wouldn't allow him to. He kept stroking your skin gently and nibbled your ear. 

"We should try that again sometime." He whispered huskily and you laughed. Standing up, you finally discarded your robe. 

"I'm going to take a bath." You announced, turning around. "Care to join me?" Kakashi stood up, grabbing the riding crop from where it lay, discarded, and gave you a quick flick on the bum. 

"I thought you would never ask." He jumped out of bed and caught up to you, as you started running the bath, putting bubbles and perfumed oils into it. "Oh the VIP treatment?" He laughed, wrapping his arms around you from behind. "I should come home early more often." He laughed and you shook your head with amusement. 

"Maybe you should.... Koito no Shonen." You purred as he moved your hair, exposing your neck for more sloppy kisses. You were enjoying the more affectionate side of Kakashi. "Or maybe you shouldn't leave me as much." You suggested, turning around, you saw the pained look in his eyes and immediately regretted what you had said, being a ninja and helping people was what Kakashi was good at and what he loved. 

"Coming home early it is then." He said, softening his gaze. You looked down and turned off the water before the tub overflowed, you two slid in and it was comforting to feel the relaxed body of your love behind you, in fact, he was so relaxed, he was half asleep in the tub. You laughed to yourself and he smiled contentedly. 

"I love you (Y/N)." He repeated, wrapping you up in his arms, and planting a kiss on top of your head. You knew this was your life as a Shinobe's partner, and you couldn't be more grateful for it. 


	2. Hot for Teacher- Iruka x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iruka and the Reader who is another teacher, finally decide to act upon their mutual feelings for each other SMUT

"Hey (Y/N)!" You heard somebody say, you stopped and turned around, seeing one of your least and probably also most favorite students Naruto running down the hallway towards you. You stopped and sighed. 

"Yes? What is it Naruto?" You inquired and he stopped, short of breath. You smiled as you saw the headband around his brow. He looked up at you and opened his mouth to say something, before closing it again. "Hey whats the deal you look really nice today!" He protested and you laughed. 

"Are you saying I don't look good everyday Naruto?" You asked and he blushed and stammered. 

"Hey! You know what I mean! I mean why are you wearing makeup! And your hair is done! And you've got a nice dress on!" He yelled and you laughed. 

"That..... is none of your business." You told him and he stomped his foot. "But what did you want to ask me?" 

"Oh that! I was just wondering if you've seen Iruka Sensei!" He said and you frowned.

"Why would you think I knew where Iruka Sensei is?" You probed and he grinned, placing a hand on the back of his neck. 

"Oh I just thought Iruka Sensei and you were always together, so I thought you might know where he is." He smiled and you rolled your eyes. 

"We are not ALWAYS together Naruto." You chided and he laughed. 

"Then why are you blushing!" He pointed and you smacked his head gently while he ran off laughing. You rolled your eyes and sighed, Naruto, causing trouble even when he wasn't a student anymore. You turned away from Naruto and managed to make it a few steps when you felt a body bump into you, sending the scrolls you were holding across the floor. 

"Oh no! I'm so sorry!" The person apologized and you tucked your hair behind you ear, you dropped to the floor, trying to get all the scrolls, you looked up to see that Iruka was the one to knock you to the floor. The poor boy was bright red and stuttering out his apologies faster than you could comprehend. You let out a small laugh as the Sensei handed you all your scrolls and helped you stand back up. 

"It's alright Iruka!" You assured him with a smile, touching his arm lightly. He blushed even redder, if it was possible, and pressed a hand to the back of his neck, vaguely reminding you of Naruto. 

"Do you uh... want some tea? I have some in my room." He offered and you blushed now. 

"Yeah, that uh... actually sounds great. Thanks." He led you to his classroom, and started on a pot of tea. You walked around, inspecting the posters in his room. 

"I like this one!" You smiled, pointing to a hand drawn picture, obviously of the blonde boy in an orange jumpsuit standing next to Iruka. "Did Naruto draw this?" He laughed as he stood beside you, hovering closely. 

"Yeah, can you see where he signed it?" Iruka smiled as you searched for the classic Naruto scrawl, it was in the very middle of the page. You laughed and stepped closer to Iruka. 

"You really care for that boy don't you?" You asked, and he didn't blush, despite your close proximity. He just nodded, leaning backwards on one of the desks. 

"I've come to think of him as a brother, but also as a son.... a weird... combination of the two." He laughed again and you smiled. "I just, see a lot of myself in him. He admitted and you smiled. 

"That must be why he never shuts up about you." You teased, placing a hand on Iruka's bicep. He finally caught on to the obvious flirting and stuttered, suddenly unsure of himself. He wasn't counting on his little crush to actually go anywhere. 

"Oh, well he has nothing except good things to say about you too (Y/N)." He said and you smiled, looking at him through your lashes. 

"Oh? Like what?" You asked and Iruka gulped, blushing a little bit. 

"Well, he loves your class, he says you make school interesting... and that you're a great teacher. He loves to remind everyone how pretty you are too." He stuttered and you stepped even closer to Iruka, moving your hand from his bicep to his hand that rested on the desk. 

"Everyone?' You questioned, and he looked down at you, 

"Mostly me." He admitted, his breath hitching. He lowered his head and you turned yours up, closing your eyes. 

"Mhm." You sighed as you pressed your lips to his. The Chonen sighed under your touch and melted, his body relaxing pressing into yours. The boy was in heaven, he had admired you from afar, but was always too shy to do anything about it. He was in fact, quite awkward with girls. He leaned back and exhaled shakily. 

"(Y/N) How far are you willing to take this?" He asked and you shrugged, fingering the zipper on his vest, slowly unzipping it. Iruka blushed, and you felt a bump starting to press against your inner thigh. 

"As far as you want. You let me know." You told him and he nodded. You continued unzipping his vest until it fell onto the floor with a thud. You traced the exposed skin of his neck around the collar. He shivered and you leaned upwards, kissing his neck and jawline. Your fingers made their way down his chest, and you tugged his shirt up and over his head, leaving him exposed to you. His body was relatively free of scars or marks, which was unusual for a ninja of any rank. You smirked, and leaned upwards again, kissing him deeply, his hands tangled themselves in your hair, tugging slightly on the roots of your hair, causing you to moan gently. He sighed and ran his hand across the nape of your neck, searching for the zipper on your shirt. You moved your hair to the side as he unzipped your shirt and pulled it up over your head. You smiled as he looked at your naked torso and inhaled sharply, he looked almost scared, but you figured he was just nervous, which you thought was adorable, he reached forward, giving each breast a light squeeze, and you closed your eyes and sighed, he dipped his head and began to kiss them, moving from one to the other. Your hands rested on his shoulders, occasionally giving them a tight grip when he did something you liked. Until one of your hands moved downwards to unzip his pants. He jumped backwards and you were surprised. 

"Is everything okay?" You asked, feeling a little embarrassed, and vaguely insulted. 

"Yup its okay." He exhaled, sounding strained. "I just uh...." He blushed bright red, so dark that the scar across his nose seemed to disappear. 

"Yeah whats wrong?" You asked, with a hand flat on his chest, you could feel his heart racing. You were concerned, and didn't want to pressure Iruka into something he didn't want to do. 

"I've uh... never done this before." He admitted and you were taken aback, you knew he was a little awkward, but was attractive enough that you figured he had sex before.

"Do you not want to?" You asked and his eyes widened. 

"No!" He protested, then bit his lip. "No I really do... and I really want it to be with you." He said and you blushed, flattered. You had always admired Iruka and knew of his little crush on you, and you weren't surprised when you knew that you were attracted to him as well. 

"I just uh.... I'm sorry if its not what you expected." He finished, and you resisted the urge to roll you eyes, at the silliness. You leaned forward again and kissed him deeply. 

"You'll be fine. We'll take it nice and gentle." You promised and he nodded. He leaned against the desk again as you moved downwards, leaving kisses all over his chest. You stopped at the waistband of his pants, and teasingly you stroked him through his pants, he moaned and stiffened. You smirked and went to remove his belt when you heard the door fly open. 

"Iruka Sensei!" A familiar voice sounded, and you quickly hid behind the desk closest to you. 

"Naruto get out!' Iruka yelled and Naruto giggled. 

"Where's your shirt Iruka Sensei? Was that (Y/N) Sensei I saw in here too?" He laughed and you blushed hotly. 

"NARUTO GET OUT!" Iruka yelled again and threw an eraser at the boy to get his point across. Iruka sighed and sat down next to you behind the desk. You put your head in your hands and blushed hotly. 

"Oh my god." You laughed and Iruka groaned. 

"Well that uh.... Kinda killed the mood." He laughed and you looked up at him, with his dorky smile. You had to grin too. 

"Hey how about we go get some ramen? My treat, and afterwards we can go back to my place?" He asked, and you smiled. 

"I'd really like that Iruka." You told him and he grinned, handing you your shirt back, you quickly zipped into it again and stood up, trying to pat your messy, disheveled hair down. Iruka put his clothes back on as well, and looked over at you, staring at you smoothed your shirt back into your skirt. 

"What?" You smiled and he swept you close to him, with one arm around your waist. 

"Nothing, I just like looking at you." He said and you blushed, he leaned down and kissed your cheek gently. "Now C'mon, lets go get some ramen." He said and you two walked out of the room. 

"Don't forget to lock the door." You reminded him and he mashed his palm to his head as you laughed at him. He looked at you and shrugged, and grinned humorously. You let your hand dangle and Iruka took it in his, you two walked hand and hand out to the noodle shop.


	3. What a drag Shikumara x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes Shikumara is too lazy to even reach over and touch you, good thing he has shadow possession jutsu

On a nice spring day like today you could often be found lounging out on your back porch in the shade of the trees. Today was no different, in a comfortable sundress you laid out with a good book and a cool pitcher of water next to you. You sighed and shifted in the shade, resting your head back. Soon enough your boyfriend Shikumara came home from training, he came out to the back where you were lounging and sat in the chair next to you, you turned to him and smiled, he grinned back. 

"How was your day today?" You asked, rolling onto your hip, your sundress falling up to reveal your pale thighs Shikamaru gulped as you smirked, but he made no effort to reach towards you. 

"It was a drag." He muttered and you giggled, he loved making you laugh. "C'mere and kiss me." He said, turning his face towards you and you smirked. 

"But Shika..... I'm so comfy right here." You wiggled in your chair, stretching your legs and pointing your toes out, showing off the length of your slender legs. He groaned and you turned back on your back, picking up the book you were reading. 

"Damned woman." He sighed, leaning back as well. You were getting into your book when you felt a slight tickle on your leg you looked over and Shikamaru was reclining in the chair, and his body might have looked relaxed, but his face was tense, although smiling cockily. You cleared your throat and Shikamaru looked over at you, with a cocky eyebrow raise. 

"What are you doing? I'm trying to read." You said coyly, holding up your book. He leaned back, smirking. 

"I"m not doing anything, I don't know what you're talking about." He said, and placed a cigarette in his mouth, flicking open a lighter to light it. You glanced over at him as he blew smoke from his mouth. 

"Alright then." You said and went back to your book. The tickle on your leg came again, and worked its way up under your dress. You giggled. "Shika that tickles." You said and Shikamaru grinned around his cigarette. The tickle you were feeling spread up and around your hips, lightly tracing your hipbones, and around your stomach and up and around your breasts, touching everywhere but where you were begging and aching to be touched. You refused to give Shikamaru the satisfaction of knowing that you were enjoying it, so you continued to read your book and act as though nothing was happening. Glancing over you noticed Shikamaru was getting a little bit annoyed, the lips around his cigarette were turned down into a frown. 

"Mmmmm you troublesome woman." He muttered and you sighed audibly, enjoying the feeling of the shadow possession jutsu raking light touches all over your body. You purred as you laid back. 

"Mmm Shika, that feels good but, the real thing would be better." You said, turning your head to face him and you saw his Adam's apple jump. He blew smoke again, and you felt the shadow possession over you leave, and you gasped at the loss of sensation. Shikamaru's lips turned upwards, as he finally pushed himself up and off the chair, he flicked the cigarette ashes onto the ground and sat next to you on the chair, you leaned upwards and kissed him, the smoke from the last puff of his cigarette traveled into your mouth, and you pushed your body upwards to meet his. 

"I'm gonna go take a shower." He whispered and placed his forehead against yours. You took the burning cigarette from his fingers and inhaled, blowing a stream of smoke at him. 

"Mmmmm, sounds like a drag. I'll be out here when you're done." You said, leaning back and finishing the rest of his cigarette. 

"Insufferable girl." He muttered, and you blew smoke after him. 

"Love ya bunches!" You cackled and he held up the middle finger to you as he stormed off. 

"Love you more you wicked mistress." He called back and you laughed, blowing smoke up at the sky, you planned how you would apologize to him after his shower, maybe reading more Icha Icha would give you some ideas. You decided, picking up your book and reading from where you left off.


	4. Damn, that sucks (Iruka x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iruka is too shy to tell the reader what he wants

You were sitting in your and Iruka's shared apartment, waiting for him to get back from teaching. You were lounging in a breezy cotton sleep set, pale lavender shorts and a white tank top. In one hand you were holding your favorite book and in the other you were munching on a cool popsicle. Your legs kicked up and over the couch arm you heard the door open, and Iruka walked into the room, looking rather tired and dejected. 

"Hey babe!" You said and he lifted a little bit, eyes traveling up your legs to your face, he walked forward to you and kissed you gently. "How was your day?" You asked as he sat on the arm chair across from you heavily. 

"It was fine." He said, running a tired hand over his face. "It's just... these kids are so unruly sometimes!" He sighed, and you sat up, pushing the popsicle back into your mouth, he opened his mouth to say something but got distracted by the sight of your pretty lips wrapped around the popsicle, sucking the remaining juice into your mouth, and placing the stick on the side table next to you. You smiled with sympathy and walked over to him, sitting on top of him you kissed him roughly. 

"Let me help you relax." You whispered, wrapping your hands around the back of his neck. He purred into your mouth and groaned.

"Mmmm (Y/N)." Iruka breathed as you pressed your weight onto his lap. You looked down at your boyfriend and smiled at his blushing face, his mouth turned upwards in bliss. You leaned forward and pulled his headband off, pressing a kiss to his forehead you also released his ponytail, letting his hair flow over his shoulders. He sighed and melted in your arms. He was still in his uniform and you ached to reach down and take it off, but there was something so enticing about his training gear, so you resisted the urge. Although you thought it unfair that you were in your thin, cotton sleep set while he was entirely clothed. His fingers brushed your bare legs, creating goosebumps and he gripped your hips underneath your top, his warm fingers holding you tightly. You shifted your hips so you were leaning more onto his thigh, grinding your hips against his solid leg to give yourself some friction. He groaned and tried to press your hips over to his half-errection. You smiled and gripped his hair in your hands, and he sighed, turning his head to capture your lips in his in a heated kiss. He moved his thigh up and down in rhythm with you to try and get you off, you smiled into his mouth as he worked his way downwards with his skilled mouth. His fingers quickly found the hem of your shirt and tugged it up and over your head, you sighed, as you kept the pressure on your own clit, while Iruka pumped his leg up and down, feeling the muscles tense under you was quite an experience. You trailed your hand down to his pants and unzipped his zipper, his semi-erected dick popped out at you and he groaned, you started to reach down to stroke him when quick as lightning Iruka's hand grasped your wrist and pulled you away. 

"Iruka?" You asked, surprised and he blushed even harder than before. "What's wrong?" You asked, wrapping your arms around his neck and he leaned his head back, throwing an arm over his face. 

"I want your mouth around me." He groaned, and blushed bright red. You leaned back and laughed. 

"A blow job? Iruka why didn't you just ask?" You giggled, pulling his arm away. He tried to avoid your gaze as you plunged your face into his neck, kissing him gently. 

"Ugh I don't know (Y/N) I was embarrassed. And I didn't want you to feel pressured into it or anything, I understand if you don't want to." He moaned again and you sat back running your hands through his hair he looked up at you, with a bashful look in his eye. 

"I always want to give you pleasure Iruka. No matter how that manifests itself." You assure him and kiss him again, before pushing yourself up and off of him, resettling between his legs. You eagerly take him in your mouth as he groans, wrapping his hands into your hair. You lick and tease him, his moans and groans growing louder and pushing you on. His chest heaves with his heavy breaths. 

"Oh.... (Y/N)....." He groans, his fingers twisting in your hair. You brace your hands against his fully clothed legs, and he jumps a little, his hips bucking into your mouth. You gag as he hits your throat. 

"Oh god, I'm sorry (Y/N) are you okay?" He asks worried and you look up at him with a smile. 

"I'm fine Iruka, I liked it." You tell him and he blushes again, a light pink dusting his cheeks. You smile and go back to what you were doing before, however, with the hand braced against his thigh, Iruka places his hand over yours, lacing his fingers through yours, his other hand still holding your head gently. You look up at him, but his head is thrown back in ecstasy, his chest still dipping heavily as he groans and pants, writhing under you. You almost laugh, and your teeth graze him lightly. He squeezes your hand tightly, pushing back into the couch to keep from thrusting up at you again. 

"Shit." he hissed, throwing his hand that was tangled in your hair up and over his face again, embarrassed. You smile and lick up his shaft again, wrapping one hand around it you pull you mouth away and he looks down at you, confused at the lack of warmth. 

"I want you to look at me Iruka." You say, smiling and he blushes even deeper, but nods, and gives your intertwined fingers another light squeeze, and returns his other hand to the back of your head, pushing you back to his dick gently. Your lips replace your hand and you look up at him with wide, almost innocent eyes and Iruka could almost reach his climax from the look alone you were giving him. With your free hand, you reached down into your own cotton shorts, trying to relieve some of the throbbing need you were feeling. Iruka looked down at you and hungrily watched as you rubbed yourself with one hand and bobbed your head. He was close, and when he was finished, he vowed he would make you feel as good as you were making him feel, you looked up at him, and grazed your teeth against him once more, adding a few swirls of your tongue around his head. He cried out your name as he threw his head back, hips bucking as he came in your mouth, you grimaced and swallowed it, ignoring the bitter taste in your mouth. Iruka quickly pulled you up into his lap again, trying to kiss you, but was only able to give you a quick kiss before panting in your mouth. 

"You didn't have to swallow." He managed to get out and you grinned, fingers teasing over his tender member. 

"I wanted to try it." You feigned innocence and Iruka couldn't handle it any longer, standing up with you in his lap, he quickly carried you to the couch, yanking your shorts off, he started to undress himself before you stopped him. "Wait, leave the uniform on!" You said and he looked puzzled, you also handed him his headband, which he tied on over his loose hair. "I just... really like the way you look in it." You laughed and the hungry gleam in his eye returned with more intensity as he quickly lapped at your heat. 

"Slower Iruka, you're like a dog in the summer." You warned him and he grinned around your clit, responding to your command he quickly reverted to sucking on you, much like you had done for him. 

"Sit back and let me give you the pleasure now." He sighed into you and you groaned, twisting your hand into his hair, holding him down there. If this was how Iruka wanted to relieve his stress, you were in no position to deny him that. So you sat back, sighed, and let the pleasure roll over you in waves.


End file.
